


Flexibility

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: He had known she was flexible, he just hadn’t realized how flexible she was until he walked in on her practicing her yoga for the day. She had once said she practiced because it was relaxing. It had allowed her to relax before bed.The position she was in, was interesting, the doctor had never seen it before, her forearms were flat against the ground, and her legs were in the air, almost bent above her head. As soon as he had seen it, she lowered herself down, rolling into a different position, this one with one leg straight on the floor, her chest out. She grabbed her foot and almost bringing it to her head. She opened her blue eyes staring straight at him, she smiled softly seeing his smirk.“Like what you see?”Oh he did. He really did, and it almost showed.





	Flexibility

He had known she was flexible, he just hadn’t realized how flexible she was until he walked in on her practicing her yoga for the day. She had once said she practiced because it was relaxing. It had allowed her to relax before bed. 

The position she was in, was interesting, the doctor had never seen it before, her forearms were flat against the ground, and her legs were in the air, almost bent above her head. As soon as he had seen it, she lowered herself down, rolling into a different position, this one with one leg straight on the floor, her chest out. She grabbed her foot and almost bringing it to her head. She opened her blue eyes staring straight at him, she smiled softly seeing his smirk.

“Like what you see?” 

Oh he did. He really did, and it almost showed. 

It was not long until he had her picked up and thrown onto the bed behind her, Julian’s lips crashed into her own. He had started working on his clothes as quickly as he could when a question flew into his mind. “Just...how flexible are you? Could you maybe.” 

She smiled softly, he loved that smile, but then it turned into more mischievous grin that he loved even more. He would do anything she said if she kept that grin on her face. “Well Julian that means you’re going to have to tell me exactly what you want.” 

His head swam. He had so many ideas on how he wanted her positioned, what he could have her do. She was going to be completely submissive to him. 

“I just...I want…” He didn’t even know. Guess he should start with the basic’s. He pulled down his trousers and threw them on the floor. “I want you to suck my cock.” His voice deepened at the command that even shocked himself. 

But his lady loved it. He could see it in her eyes. Especially when she laid down on her stomach as he kneeled on the bed. She wrapped her mouth around the head of his penis and began slowly swiping her tongue around his member easily. When she pulled away he whined only little but he got over it to watch her lick a little bit of precum off of her lips. 

Julian, never one to actually dominate watched her expectant gaze for his next command. “Show me how flexible you really are.” He grabbed her legs, not to rough, and placed her ankles around his neck. They were almost a tangle of limbs as Julian found his space between her thighs, she was very wet, expectant. 

She locked her ankles around him as he teased her folds. He had her hips off the bed. He grinded against her for a while not daring to enter her yet he wanted to tease her a little bit. He ran his hands down her thighs, moving closer to her the tip almost entering her. 

“I bet I could fold you in half.” He growled his nose almost touching her, her thighs inching closer to her with no resistance. 

“I bet you could.” She moved to kiss him, but he placed a long finger on her lips.  
“I never said you could kiss me.” He smirked daring to grind against her again. Not fully entering her yet.  
“Oh?” She smiled “Well what can I have, please my love?” She rolled her hips wanting to feel some sort of friction. 

He groaned, he didn’t want to deny himself her any longer, but he wanted to keep it going completely fulfill her fantasy. 

She moaned still bucking her hips, that he moved away from. “I want you to beg for it. Show me…” He moved down and kissed her deeply, as his partner ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues glided over each other, so he could taste her. 

He could feel her leaking onto his tip, she moaned into his mouth. When he pulled away to breathe Venus groaned. “More Ilya….More..” She tugged on his hair. 

He inched a little closer to her. Her legs still around his neck and thighs flush to her. “What was that?” 

“Please, Ilya, I want more...I want all of you.” She continued to tug on his hair to bring himself. “I want you inside me…” 

Julian slowly entered her, placing another passionate kiss on her lips. He started out slow, not daring to hurt her. She moved closer, want him to be buried to the hilt inside her. Her hands moved dancing patterns down his chest. Small gasps escaped her with every motion. 

“Ilya...please I want more. Can I have more?” She bucked her hips, wanting to go faster. 

“What’s the magic word my pet?” He cooed in her ear, his fingers twirling her hair.  
“Please! Please Ilya! Please! Touch me, love me! Please!” She almost shouted dragging his fingers on his chest. 

Julian smiled, he wanted to hear that so bad, and watching her squirm underneath him. He moved his fingers pulling her further up so he could thrust into her faster while touching her clit like she begged him to do. 

The two moved in harmony a chorus of cries, and moans could be heard. It wasn’t long until Julian pulled himself out of her sweat heat and let himself cum all over her chest. 

She finally unhooked her ankles from his neck, and allowed Julian to collapse onto of her. She grabbed a towel that was near her to wipe off before snuggling close to him.  
“I could have been more flexible you know.” 

Julian flushed. “Maybe you can show me more next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja.tumblr.com
> 
> Message me here or there for my arcana Discord!


End file.
